This invention relates to a tool for repairing copper or other soft metal tubing and, more particularly, a tool for restoring the roundness to the tubing. This tool is more for the use of reducing copper tube size back to its original diameter than to repair flattened tubing. Copper tubing when frozen swells thereby increasing the diameter to such an extent that the brass or steel fitting will not fit. Better results are obtained on heavier guage tubing.
Soft metal tubing such as that formed of copper has a tendency to become flattened or bulge at localized positions along the tubing which may be detrimental to the strength of the tubing, is unsightly and which may interfere with the flow of liquid or other fluids within the tubing itself. Attempts have been made to repair such copper tubing by attempting to remove such spots. However, such apparatus normally requires the reaming of the tubing interior to remove these spots.